


Random Supernatural Writings

by livmm1734



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmm1734/pseuds/livmm1734
Summary: Basically just a collection of bunch of random supernatural mini fics that I write when i'm bored that will never go anywhere. I'll add to this whenever something new comes to me :)





	1. Saying Yes - au

It didn't happen in Detroit.   
For Sam, it happened in a small town in New Mexico on a sunny Friday afternoon.   
Sam couldn't do it anymore. He knew the world was doomed either way, and he could only hope that the he wouldn't win. He was terrified, shivering despite the warm weather. Sam didn't speak a word but instantly, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a rustle behind him. He turned slowly,   
and the Devil smiled. 

Dean said yes on his birthday.   
He was going to kill himself today, but he knew it was no use. He'd be brought back every time, no way around the apocalypse.   
With a gun to his head and a silent tear on his cheek, he prayed up to the one he knew was listening.   
"Yes, you bastard. I'll do it."  
Not two seconds later, his arm went numb, the gun clattered to the ground, and his vision went white. 

They did, however, meet at that god-forsaken cemetary in Lawrence. Dean supposed it has to end where it started.   
He missed Cas, and he missed his brother.   
Sam was thinking the same thing. 

"It's good to see you, little brother." He spoke in Dean's voice.   
"You too, Michael." 

He felt himself begin to freeze, trapped inside his own body. He knew Hell wouldn't be kind to him, but he also knew he deserved it. He didn't want to see the world burn. Sam just wished his end would come faster. 

Dean felt himself begin to burn, trapped inside his own body. He didn't know what would happen to him, although Michael promised an eternity in Heaven.   
But then again, what is Heaven without the one you love the most?  
Dean began to pray, a sort of last effort of a dying man type thing.   
He prayed to his brother, while his brother prayed for death.


	2. What Is and What Should Never Be - AU

Dean stood in the middle of the room in an abandoned building. He'd brought Sam here with him, hoping if he saw it himself, he'd finally believe that he wasn't crazy. Monsters are real, and he was staring right at one.   
Sam looked like Sam, but oh, Dean knew it wasn't him. All this time, he'd thought the djinn had threw him into the world he wanted most, but now... not so much.   
"Dean, please." Sa- It begged. "Please don't do this."   
"I'm sorry, Sammy. I gotta do this. I can't take it anymore. I feel like i've gone nuts, man. You said it yourself, I don't look well. I haven't felt well in a long time either. I just found out i've been hallucinating a version of ourselves for practically my entire life! I just want to end it."   
It hurt him to call this cheap, knock-off version of his baby brother that precious nickname, but you've got to test the line some how. Let it think he means it, that he's really going to stab himself in the stomach with this supposedly fake-mom's fine china knife.   
He could see the tears forming into pseudo-Sam's eyes, and his eyebrows pinched up like they always do before he cries. The thing was a good actor, Dean'll give it that. It kind of broke his heart, in a weird sort of way. So he looked away, awaiting an answer. He heard a deep intake of breath,  
"Then do it."   
The words shocked Dean, his green eyes whipping up for the knife in his hands to meet the tear-filled golden ones looking back at him.   
"Do it." It repeated. "If you truly feel it's that bad, then do it, Dean. Plunge that knife into your stomach and end it. Just know, I'll be right behind you. I can't live without you, De. You're my big brother, and I love you." As soon as those words left it's mouth, Dean knew. Knew what he was up against. He could see the laughter in it's eyes.   
Dean made himself shed a tear and he slowly lifted the knife in his hands. He aimed it at his own stomach, and was as he was psyching himself up for his next move, a sharp laugh echoed throughout the barren room.   
"Wow, you know, i'm quite disappointed in you, Dean. I expected more of a fight."   
Once again, Dean lifted his eyes to meet what he expected. Yellow eyes. The tears were still there, but there was no emotion. He let the knife clatter to the ground. It was useless to him anways.   
"You don't seem surprised." It said.   
"You aren't that great of an actor."   
Before It had a chance to answer, Dean started up,  
"Exorcismas te, ominus immundus spiritus, ominus satanica potestas, omminus incur-"   
Suddenly, he couldn't speak. He clawed at the invisible hands wrapped around his throat. Lungs gasping for what they weren't going to get, knees going week.   
"Tsk tsk. You should've known that wouldn't work."  
Dean was on the ground now, vision blacking, body convulsing.   
He could barely hear his brother speaking,  
"You never left your world, Dean. You know what this is, after all, I am destined to rule Hell. But i'm changing the rules a little. 

You're going to rule beside me."


	3. Seven Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a work I saw a long time ago but I forgot who wrote it.

One match was lit for the little boy.   
The boy who lost his mother when he was only four years old. The boy who had to carry his little brother out of their burning house in the middle of the night. The boy who really lost both his parents in the fire. 

A second match was lit for the kid.   
The kid who was forced to live on the road in an old car. The kid who only knew two lane asphalt as his home. The kid who became a father to his baby brother. The kid who grew up too fast. 

A third match was lit for the teenager.   
The teenager who gives up everything for his little brother. The teenager who hunts monsters with his father. The teenager who risks his life daily. The teenager who buries his feelings in any girl he can get his hands on in school. 

A fouth match was lit for the adult.   
The adult who lost his life and his father in the same day. The adult who lost his baby brother not too long after that. The adult who gave his life for his boy. The adult who never had anything, and now has absolutely nothing. 

A fifth match was lit for the man.   
The man who constantly loses everything and everyone. The man who would never let you know that. The man who saves other's lives, but can't save his own. The man who accepted something he never believed in and saved the world. The man who lost it all again. 

A sixth match was lit for the older man.   
The older man who got his life back, but not the way it should've been. The older man who was betrayed by his best friend. The older man who lost his dad, again. The older man who saved the world again, but lost himself in doing so. The older man who gave his life, to save his brother. 

A seventh match was lit for Dean Winchester.   
Dean Winchester who has only ever sacrificed himself, and asked for nothing in return. Dean Winchester who loves his family with all his heart. Dean Winchester who repeatedly gave his life for the greater good, even if he didn't believe in it. Dean Winchester who's body had to be burned by his baby brother. 

One match was lit for Sam Winchester.


	4. We're Gonna Be Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was also inspired by someone from a long time ago but idk who.

He stood, rising from the demon that was now dead on the ground, it’s skin, it’s clothes stained red and Dean hated the way that his heart started to beat faster in his chest. Beat faster out of fear, out of dread of what his brother had become.  
“I can hear your heart, Dean.” Sam’s voice sounded so different than it normally did. It sounded hard and broken, skinned completely raw and replaced with something so foreign that Dean hardly recognized him. “There’s no need to be scared, Dean. I’m still…me.”  
Dean found himself shaking his head despite himself.  
“No…no it’s not, Sammy. Come on, man. This…this isn’t you. Come with me, Sam. I can get you help. Alright? Let me help you.”  
Sam chuckled, turning towards Dean but there wasn’t a trace of a smile on his face. His body was something that Dean no longer knew. The limbs and muscle that he had spent years memorizing was something he no longer knew. He was so pale, his face sunken in to the point where he looked more dead than alive. And the blood. Oh the blood was so bright, so scary against is white skin.  
“Don’t you see, Dean? This was what I was meant to be. Ever since I was a toddler crawling around on my hands and knees and that demon dripped his blood into my mouth…he was preparing me for this moment, Dean.”  
“Sam…” Dean pleaded, his voice cracking at the end as he took a shaky step towards his brother. “Please…let me help.”  
“I’ve already been helped. Such a shame that she had to die though. I really didn’t expect Ruby to turn on me like she did. I truly thought she had my best interest at heart.” Sam kicked at the body that was on the ground, a faux look of sadness overtaking his features. Dean dared to take his eyes off Sam and look down at the girl. Sam sighed heavily. “However she did help me find my true potential. I don’t want you to be like her, Dean. I don’t want to have to kill you.”  
Dean clenched his jaw shut, his breathing coming a little faster and he dropped his hand staring at Sam in disbelief.  
“I’m supposed to rule hell, Dean, and…” Dean watched with cautious eyes as Sam raised his hand, extending it towards his older brother. There was some kind of ugly warmth in his eyes. “I want you right there beside me, Dean. I want my brother.”  
Dean took a breath, his whole body tense, on edge and he hated how much his hand was shaking as he took Sam’s.  
And he smiled, lips cracked with blood, eyes filled with power and desire and danger. “We’re gonna be kings.”


End file.
